


Okaeri Kyo-san.

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Returning Home, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: A silent night, soundless footsteps, a warm presence. Tetsuya doesn't mind waiting if this is his reward.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Kusakabe Tetsuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Okaeri Kyo-san.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little taste but seriously these boys could have so many dang interesting dynamics-- this is my attempt at one of them.

Dating Hibari Kyoya is a lot like dating a cat, Tetsuya has come to realise. There are just a lot of parallels and most of them are endearing. Like the way his eyes glimmer in the semi dark of their bedroom. The utter audacity of his hair to be the fluffiest thing in existence. The way Kyoya stretches and spreads out over their futon just before they retire to sleep for another night...   
Unfortunately, there are also the less pleasant cat-like attributes of the demonic former prefect. The claws the man has on him are painful at times. And the shedding! Kyoya was worse in that than Tetsuya and he was the one that spend three hours on his hair everyday! There's also... The way how half the time Tetsuya has no damn idea where his boyfriend disappears of to. There have been too many times he didn't hear from his boss for weeks at a time, but the raven haired man never failed to return home. Home being their futon, of course.

This was one of those times. Tetsuya was on the verge of falling asleep when the door slid open and shut quietly. He sighed faintly, but didn't comment as soundless footsteps neared him and a warm weight slid into the futon next to him without hesitation. He also didn't comment on it when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him flush against a warm chest. And a calm heartbeat.  
Tetsuya knows better than to complain over the times Kyoya disappears. Missions happen, from countless sources. He has long given up on being bitter about it. But that didn't mean it didn't pain him a little.

A soft exhale tore him from his quiet musings and Tetsuya almost huffed out a chuckle as Kyoya snuggled up close in between his shoulder blades, sleepy words drifting into the darkness of the room. "Tadaima, Tetsu..."  
Warmth blossomed in his chest in that moment and he almost too easily forgave the man. Its not really like Kyoya desires to be swamped with work all the time. Tetsuya knows best just how magnificently lazy his man can be on days they have nothing to do. Kyoya has no problem wasting more than six hours on lavishing his pets with attention. In that context, Tetsuya too may or may not be considered a pet.   
Tetsuya shifts around, turning and scooping the lithe man up in a warm bear hug, fearless. Of course, Kyoya stiffens just a lite, before melting against his chest like the most pampered house cat. Tetsuya couldn't find it in himself to care at all. The forehead he kisses is just a little crinkled in distaste and grey eyes flash at him, catching the light of the moon for a split second. His voice comes out full of warmth and fond indulgence when he responds. "Okaeri, Kyo-san."

**Author's Note:**

> The ship has set sail long ago, time for me to get abroad!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I'll write more of these two sometime soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
